vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
109717-is-drop-3-release-on-schedule-or-was-it-delayed
Content ---- ---- I'll be happy with a clean, bug-free, path that takes a little longer over a bug-ridden, broken, patch any day. This is not only to keep white knights happy but also helps the community devs avoid unwanted backlash that could occur if something does break from a feature left untested as thoroughly. | |} ---- ---- It wasn't Roku I saw;; it was Tenner in the Upcoming Rune System Changes - The Series thread. | |} ---- I'd be happy with cross-server participation. I understand, in this case, it would nullify the need to have paid server transfers but as a casual player in RIFT and GW2, that feature has done wonders for low-pop servers and keeping group content available for everyone, no matter where you are stuck playing. | |} ---- I must've missed that. Please know, I'm not saying it is or isn't delayed. Just that as someone who tries to pay attention to what's going on around here, that *I* haven't seen *anyone official* say anything about a delay. It makes me no nevermind. I am with y'all that I'd rather miss a Drop Date and have bugs cleaned up ... but I also know that some of this stuff is as close to "launchable" as it can be, so there's no need to hold it back. I haven't seen all the solo content so far, and I've been piddling around for a while - so a missed deadline won't hurt me none. | |} ---- I'm still finishing up veteran Silvers with guild (currently 3/4 and needing to get people to not die to flame walls) but I will honestly say that I do not play nearly as much as I did a month or even two ago. Mostly just sign on, do dailies until EG capped, get my data fragments (got 5 yesterday, lucky me... still need more...), and run dungeons on my progression nights. The new drop, would, however, entice me to play a bit more. | |} ---- ---- I think megaservers would singlehandedly save this game. NCsoft already have another mmo with megaserver tech (GW2) so why they didn't implement it into this game, I'll never know. | |} ---- Whoa whoa whoa, don't quote me on stuff that I label as hearsay myself. ;) | |} ---- Nothing would singlehandedly save this game. Well, nothing short of a mass neurosurgery that installed real world amounts of patience in the heads of the world's gamers. | |} ---- Ah yes, this is where I think people may have been getting some confusion. EDIT: Megan Starks: "We do know that we want it to come out in the next few months" - this sounds like a delay in the release. Could be reading into it too much though. EDIT 2: She could possibly just be referring to The Defile zone and not necessarily the monthly patch, that, too, is unclear. | |} ---- Chua Warriors and Stalkers would | |} ---- No thanks - crossrealm/megaserver technologies are cool, but they ruin server communities. Also, if I have to suffer on a lower pop realm with a less than stellar AH/CX supply/demand I'll be damned if I have to then start fighting for rares/resource nodes/daily mobs with people who come from more crowded servers to get easy pickings. Server Transfers and Server Merges are the only acceptable way to handle population issues. | |} ---- They are not the only acceptable way. They are only the way YOU prefer them. Megaservers and Cross-server hopping works just fine in other games. | |} ---- ---- ---- ... one stat to find them, one stat to bring them all and in the darkness bind them | |} ---- ---- Server communities are a myth; I've played more mmos than I care to remember and not once have I ever had a problem with people on any of the many, many servers that I have been on. Besides if you have a problem with people hurting your feelings then simply ignore them, it's a simple concept. All shards do is segregate the playerbase which in the end results in a meltdown when people start leaving. I have seen this exact same situation in many mmos and it will never change unless they start using megaservers. In any MMO, people want to be alongside other players, they want to see other people and be able to interact with them. This doesn't work when you split the people into 50 different groups with shards. (which are then further divided in two by the factions) I find it funny that people seem to be under some strange impression that everyone will turn into an *cupcake* when they are brought together. | |} ---- ^ This ^ I've actually felt more involved in Rift due to having access to more players to interact with via raiding, trading, questing, and trolling. :D | |} ---- ---- Actually, if The Defile is drop 3, which is what the PTR shows, then, yes, Megan Sparks, is directly talking about Drop 3. "For example, with The Defile, we put it up on the PTR. We're looking at fixing bugs right now; we're getting feedback from players and our community; and we're looking at areas we can refine and polish before we actually put it out. So we've actually decided, let's work on it until we feel like it's at a really good-quality state. We do know that we want it to come out in the next few months. But instead of saying, 'hey, we've hit this hard deadline; it's going out no matter what," we don't, we're going to take the time to make sure the quality is there too." Followed by a "yes," to the question, "so that's going to be the same for future updates, I'm guessing." Note: removed 'um's, 'uh's, and 'you know's for better fluidity. | |} ---- Well then. We have a Dev, someone speaking for Carbine saying defile is getting pushed back. It's not BS. | |} ---- Yeah, I wasn't aware of this response until after I had posted this question. Thanks to Typrop and redditors for informing me. | |} ---- As I said previously, CRB don't disclose ALL the information on the forums, which I told you. Reddit/Twitter/YouTube, learn to be open minded and not jump down peoples throats saying it's false information. | |} ---- Drop #5 for world peace! | |} ---- This better be fact or I'm calling the devs out for not delivering. Tsk. | |} ---- ---- Well it might speed up again once the numerous, numerous kinks have been ironed out of the base game. To be honest I'm still seeing the current state as "paid beta". Late stages of beta, but beta. About the rumors/hearsay issue: I can see both sides of the argument. When I initially wrote "don't quote me", I had actually completely forgotten about my post in the rune thread, and also where I had gotten the information that led me to make the post. So I just knee-jerk replied "hey I said it was hearsay!" What I actually did say was "to my knowledge". Which it was. I just forgot what that knowledge entailed. :unsure: Devs should centralize info a bit more, and forumites, including me, should source their info a bit better. I'll... try. | |} ---- ---- ---- Or we have a quote from Megan Sparks saying they want to get it out in a few months. | |} ---- Wouldn't you rather they delay drop 3 and work tirelessly on fixing all the major bugs or un*cupcake*ing the CX. | |} ---- Actually I would prefer it if they sticked to their monthly schedule as they've been proudly informing players about that they would do - but I am realistic so they would have to compensate in size or players will be seriously bored with WildStar as the drops will be tiny and come every few months. It's up to them if they want to lose more players or not. | |} ---- ---- That'd be great. Keeping up with so many different sources is not easy or convenient. | |} ---- Indeed, not to mention the devs themselves tweet a lot of information that doesn't make it to the forum. | |} ---- ---- Yeah that is quite annoying I hate how I have to use social media to find out game info. I want it all collected and presented in one place. That's why I liked MMO-Champion so much on WoW we need someone with the time and know how to do that for us in this game... or for the devs to start using their forums more. | |} ---- It's not only that, with twitter etc it's really easy to miss the information, so going looking for it is hardly worth the time. Going through the devs on twitter, we really have other things to do. | |} ---- Is there a list of dev twitter handles? I wouldn't mind stalking them for info. :P | |} ---- ---- ---- There's an interesting possibility, they could do drop 3 without the Defile. Give us the daily zone + expert tech, or even just expert tech. As a technologist, I'd be happy with that :P If the entire drop is pushed back, not so happy. | |} ---- I accept your apology, thank you for it! I kinda presumed you knew I've been here all the way from the beta since we've crossed posts before and quoted each other/liked posts the other has written. I'm not the type of person that would throw around rumors/false information to get a kick out of it. I don't blame people for being suspicious about it, but I do tend to ignore players that are rude and just jump at another. I posted the vid in a couple of threads, it looks like some moderator has removed it tho(?), which is a bit weird. I'm feeling that the Devs aren't completely straightforward with information these days and I can't put my finger on why they aren't. Not to disappoint people? Being honest and updating players on information they disclose somewhere else would be a better approach for the forums here. | |} ---- Yeah, I went and found the clip on my own. And, honestly, I thought you'd crossed over to the dark side. I've seen a lot of "Old G" beta players who used to be staunch supporters turn into jealous girlfriends at the drop of a hat around here. I know you've seen it, too. :lol: Those guys are always so fast to start posting negativity in every thread ... when I saw you going on a spree with that stuff, I was immediately like "OH NO! THEY GOT RIKU, TOO!" ;) | |} ---- ;) I must admit I am worried over the population issues since it's a lot less fun to play when there's hardly any players around. | |} ---- ---- They've said in multiple places that they would slow the content drops down if they were having to lower the quality to meet the schedule, so I don't know why people are so surprised at that part. As for Drop 3, while the quote does seem to indicate a delay, there was another line in there about content that is done being released because they don't have any more work to do on it. As far as I can tell, judging by the PTR Bug Reports forum, there aren't a whole lot of issues that would explain a delay to Drop 3. And nothing about a timeline of within the next few months prevents them from releasing on schedule, at the end of August/beginning of September. But then again, they haven't done any focused testing events or offered any PTR incentives this time around. If that sort of thing is expected, then the lack of it would support a delay to Drop 3. It always feels like they get quiet before some big announcement, like the leashes are put on lest someone accidentally reveal to much. Its especially suspicious that J-Tal had been doing an almost daily posting series about the rune slot changes, but has yet to finish it. | |} ---- Would explain their tight-lipped Nexus Report. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- See the thing is that gmers do wait for games..... Its called the development phase....... Then the game is released and the gamers buy the product..... Then they find out they already paid to wait longer for the game to continually be developed....... Sounds plenty fair that people are tired of waiting. I for one am tired of paying for the perpetuality of a good game and being delivered a hot mess. If more companies adopted the "when its finished" mentality gaming in general would be better. Those who make games for whatever reason can't grasp that concept of concept and design then....... I think I might just no longer buy from those companies. The real killer is they already have my 70 bucks no refund and three months of my 16 bucks. So eff me for being silly I guess. | |} ---- There are a lot of things the dev's just can't talk about due to proprietary information / public trading status. Sucks, but it happens. Call me Naive, but I am under the impression that he hasn't finished updating the post because he's busy actually making the content/ fixes. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- They used to be very informative and it's change which players of course notice. If they keep holding information and just dishing it out when able, everywhere else (YT, interviews, twitter, twich etc), then people will get fed up. Information should be nicely gathered on the official forums. | |} ---- Drop 3 is out on the PTR right now. It has been since shortly after Drop 2 came out. I am curious as to what bugs with it people have found that would justify a delay, because I'm not really seeing anything major in the PTR Bug Reports forum. Genuinely curious, since I've only been on the PTR long enough to level some expert tradeskills and haven't taken time to check out the Defile. | |} ---- Yes they have always been as open as possible, but even at the very earliest points after launch they were clear that they couldn't talk about a lot of specifics due to legal reasons (remember Cougar's Post about Server populations?) | |} ---- ---- I'm sure you're who they want to talk to. | |} ---- ---- ---- There's a difference between 'there is nothing to do' and 'I don't enjoy the content available'. The first is a significant design flaw, the second is a personal preference. Of course, a personal preference is still a perfectly valid reason for leaving, and I know others who would agree with you, but it's not universal. | |} ---- ---- Someone in the thread, myself or others (more the case) posted the actual interview that Massively was reporting on. | |} ----